The invention relates generally to removing PC boards from a panel, and more particularly, relates to providing a selectively adjustable vacuum for removing debris from the PC boards as the PC boards are cut from the panel.
A known method in the mass production of PC boards is to assemble multiple PC boards at one time integrally in a single panel. By using a single panel, assembly equipment need only manipulate a single structure to operate on multiple PC boards. This simplifies the production of the PC boards and reduces the amount of equipment needed to produce the PC boards. Furthermore, the time needed to produce each PC board is reduced. Mass production of the PC boards in a single panel requires that each individual PC board must be removed or depaneled from the panel before the individual PC boards may be integrated into electronic equipment.
In order to depanel PC boards from a panel, all connections between each individual PC board and the panel must be severed. Automated depaneling systems are commonly used to sever all connections between the individual PC boards and the panel. The individual PC boards are then moved by the automated depaneling system to a subsequent processing system or to a registration element which provides the individual PC boards to the subsequent processing system.
Debris collects on the PC boards during the depaneling process. One method for removing debris from the PC boards is to use a vacuum when the severing connections between the PC board and the panel. As the connections between the individual PC boards and the panel are severed by the depaneling system, a vacuum is provided above or below the PC boards removing debris remaining on the PC boards. However, the vacuum is not always successful in removing all of the excess debris from the PC board. Vacuuming above the PC board does not remove debris below the PC board and vacuuming below the PC board does not remove debris above the PC board.